Sixth Sense
by JS Abhi
Summary: Don't ever be ashamed of your story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello pyare doston .. With a TS I'm back today .. Pehla chap jaan boujh ke short rakha hai .. Reason is down ;)**

 **Hope ki aap yeh plot bhi pasand karenge .. Please do read this for me ..**

 **Have a happy reading friends .. If you are interested then next update will be till Saturday :D ..**

* * *

Mr. Pradyuman, middle aged man was quietly reading a newspaper while sitting on the couch, in hall .. The doorbell, however, took his attention .. In confusion he stood up and made his way towards the door .. When he opened the door he saw a young man with a luggage bag was standing out wearing a happy smile ..

Mr. Pradyuman in dilemma : Abhijeet tum aaj kaise aagae? .. Tumhe toh ek aur hafte lagne vala tha na?.. (he said so and gave space for entering to later ..)

Abhijeet nodded in smile and entered inside : Jee sir magar ab vo theek ho gaya hai aur mujhe yahan ki appointments bhi toh dekhni hai na.. (Saying so he kept the luggage aside and sat on the couch.. His sir also sat down saying..)

Mr. Pradyuman : Matlab ab sab theek hai na? .. (Abhijeet nodded with a sigh in smile though so Mr. Pradyuman asked in confusion..) Ab kya hua?..

Abhijeet in sad tone : Kuch nahi bas.. Bas use chod ke aane ka mann hi nahi kar raha tha ..

Mr. Pradyuman in amazed smile : Sirf ek mahine mein usse itna attached ho gae?..

Abhijeet while resting his head behind : Bahot ..

Mr. Pradyuman : Toh fir mujhe bhi batao ki exactly hua kya tha ? .. Phone par toh tumne bas itna bataya ki bahot weird case hai, uske baad toh mai Kolkata chala gaya fir baat hi nahi hui ..

Abhijeet sat straight making a face : Aapko kyun janna hai?

Mr. Pradyuman surprised : Abhijeet?.. (Abhijeet bit his tongue and looked down whispering a small 'sorry' when heard laughing voice of later's .. He looked up in shock and recovering his laughter, spoke..) Kabse isika intezaar kar raha hun mai .. Ki kab tum mujhse itne frank hoge .. (Abhijeet looked down in shyness) Bas vo tumne achanak se aisi baat ki issliye mai thoda sa surprised ho gaya ..

Abhijeet shyly : Kya aap bhi sir?..

Mr. Pradyuman laughed at first but then said simply : By the way mujhe acha lagega agar tum isse continue karo .. (Abhijeet nodded in smile) Lekin Dr. Abhijeet ab toh apne case ki story bata dijiye ..

Abhijeet teasing tone : Lekin aap itne interested kyun hai?.. (Mr. Pradyuman was looking at him in amazement .. He had never seen him so frank and free in behaviour .. A shook his head as he was all changed only because of that case ..)

Mr. Pradyuman : Beta ji aapko bata dun ki mai bhi ek Psychiatrist hun aur mujhe bhi curiosity ho rahi hai sab janne ki .. Mera bacha itna badal kar jo aaya hai vahan se ..

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment : Theek hai bata raha hun ..

Mr. Pradyuman stopped him : Abhi nahi .. Banglore se aa rahe ho abhi .. Fresh ho kar thoda aaram karo .. Raat ko khane ke baad baate karenge .. Okay?..

Abhijeet getting up : As you say my lord! .. (And he made his way towards his room .. His sir just kept on looking at him in shock .. There was a sea change in him as per his sir .. Suddenly the landline phone rang of the house .. Mr. Pradyuman picked it up ..)

Mr. Pradyuman : Hello kaun?..

Rahul : Uncle mai Rahul bol raha hun .. Abhijeet pohoch gaya kya?..

Mr. Pradyuman in smile : Haan beta pohoch gaya vo ..

Rahul too in smile : Jee fir theek hai .. Usko kabse phone laga raha hun lekin vo hai ki utha ta hi nahi ..

Mr. Pradyuman: Battery down hogai hogi shayad par tum logone uspe kya jadu kar diya hai?.. Kitna open up lag raha hai vo ab .. Khul ke baatein kar raha hai mujhse .. Itna frank toh maine use kabhie nahi dekha ..

Rahul smiled : Jee uncle yeh toh ab mere bhai ka kamal hai .. Acha uncle ab mai rakhta hun .. Actually mai aur Daya bahar jaa rahe hai .. Issliye ..

Mr. Pradyuman understanding : Nahi beta koi problem nahi hai .. Mai bhi rakhta hun .. Bye ..

Rahul : Bye uncle .. (And with that the call got cut ..)

Mr. Pradyuman to himself : Daya?.. Toh yeh hai iss sab ke piche .. Iss kahani ko sunna toh padega .. (And in smile he too got back to his previous work, curious to know what's the tale behind all this change in Abhijeet's behaviour ..)

* * *

 **A/N Anybody interested in the next part of the story .. It's a TS (Two shot) only .. Next part is ready, just wanted to know your opinions .. I was going to post on Saturday but 'Just a coincidence is it?' ki wajah se waqt nahi mila .. Please mujhe batana koi interested hai kya?..**

 **Wapas aa jana ka update Wednesday/Thursday tak aajaega aur uske dusre hi din dusri story .. Is that okay?..**

 **Please review karna guys .. Please Do read and review ..**

 **Take care, Janhvi ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that maybe most of you have forgotten this one but I have decided to not to make it a TS. I want to continue it. Please do read and let me know if you guys are still interested or know. Well, I am sure you will like it once you will read it.**

 **Have a happy reading friends :D.**

* * *

It was a freaky cold weather out there. Chilled blows of air were smoothly running through, touching his slim frame. His cold hands were barely on the edge of the boundary walls. The cell in his hands was the only thing taking his all attention.

A silent tap on his shoulder made him turn back and a pleasant smile came up on his face. The one behind too smiled at him and signalled him to sit initiating a conversation as : Kyun Abhijeet, maine kaha tha ki dinner ke baad baatein karenge aur tum ho ki bahana banakar dinner ke baad yahan aa gae.

Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment with a grin, spoke : Kya sir aap? Mai toh bas aisehi aaya tha yahan.

Mr. Pradyuman knew his son very well. One he would be withdrawn, he won't be able to converse with his father. He was well aware of all that so initiated again with a pull this time : Rahul ka phone aya tha vaise dopahar ko. Mai tumhe batana bhul gaya tha.

Abhijeet was staring him attentively hearing Rahul's name, asked : Sab theek toh tha na sir?

Mr. Pradyuman nodded with his ever calm expressions : Haan sab kuch theek tha. Ulta vo aur Daya toh bahar ghumne jaa rahe the shayad. (Abhijeet looked down giving an audible 'hmm'.) Ab bataoge ki kya hua tha?

Abhijeet looked up at him and nodded wearing a smile : Jee batata hun. Rahul ko toh aap bahot pehle se jaante ho, mera college ka dost hai. Uski family ne uska college honeke bad Banglore mein shifting kar li thi. Uss din mujhe usne call kiya tha ..

* * *

 _The late evening overhead him at the time he stepped out of the big hospital, his working place. He looked worn out, maybe was working from a long time. Removing the car keys from the pocket he opened the car and sat on the driving seat . Though he didn't started his car immediately but rested his head on the steering wheel._

 _After a moment when_ was _going to start the car a phone call disturbed him. With displeased expressions he was going to pick up his cell but the caller id lit up a sudden smile on his face. He picked it up and without giving a single chance to the person on either side, started his own converse, "Are Rahul tum ho kahan yaar? Kitne dino baad call kar rahe ho."_

 _"Haan Abhijeet mai janta hun yaar magar mai thoda busy ho gaya tha.". His voice was a bit disturbed. Abhijeet observed it well. "Kya hua Rahul? (In a soft tone) Sab theek toh hai?"_

 _A broken voice hit his ears removing all his tiredness. He loosed the grip over the steering wheel, he had been holding with his other hand. Consoled his partner for a short span saying, " Don't worry. Mai pohoch jaunga vahan subah ki flight se. Tab tak uska khayal rakhna. Sab theek ho jaega. Bye."_

 _He cut the call after saying so and dialled another number. "Hello Aditya, meri kalki sari appointments tum handle karna. I have an emergency."_

* * *

" Daya ki condition uss waqt bahot kharab thi. Extreme par thi. Rahul ne bahot doctors ko consult kiya tha magar sabne yahi socha ki use asylum mein treatment ke liye le jana chahiye."

"Aur Rahul yeh nahi maan raha tha."

Abhijeet looked up at Mr. Pradyuman and nodded biting his lips. "Jee. Unke mata pita bhi ghar par nahi the uss samay. London mein the."

"London mein kyun?" Mr. Pradyuman asked seeming a bit confused so Abhijeet explained as, "Sir aap toh jaante hai ki vo log kitne amir hai aur unka business kitna bada hai. Isliye kisi na kisi wajah se unhe abroad jana padta hai. Mujhe waha jaane ke baad pata chala ki unhe toh iss sab ke baremein pata hi nahi tha."

Mr. Pradyuman grew a lot serious now. His expressions showing this. "Kis chiz ke baremein?" Abhijeet took a long breathe continuing..

* * *

 _"Rahul, airport aao, yahan ka mujhe kuch nahi malum." Abhijeet blurted out in while attaching his cell to his ears. The other end said somethings and with some nods the phone was hang._

 _Abhijeet stood at his place for some more time. He carried a wheeled bagpack with him, not much big. Soon a car stood in front of him. A stranger got down from the car and motioned Abhijeet to sit inside. Abhijeet, at first, was baffled, not knowing the one who stood in front of him. The stranger got this and smiled towards him. "Sir, aap chaho toh Rahul sir se contact kar sakte ho kyunki mai unhi ki taraf se aya hun."_

 _Abhijeet's cheeks flushed with embarrassment when he heard those words. Then too for a precaution, he called Rahul and confirmed if the guy and the car were sent by him or not. Then he gave the guy a quick apology and sat inside shyly. He had never been in any other city all alone!_

* * *

He was interrupted by the loud laughing of his senior, resulting in widening of his eyes and a smile flush on his face. Yeah, it was pretty obvious that Mr. Pradyuman was going to laugh but Abhijeet wasn't even in his trance to observe what he just spilled out.

He pouted still resisting a smile, "Kya sir? Aap aise kyun had rahe hai?" Mr. Pradyuman stopped laughing and made himself comfortable in his seat, "Hasu nahi toh aur kya karu Abhijeet. Tumhe khud Rahul ko phone karne ki sujhni chahiye thi. uss admi ko tumhe batane ki zarurat nahi padni chahiye thi."

Abhijeet nodded shrugging a little for he knew this the time he got embarrassed. "Well, I think we should just continue."

* * *

 _Abhijeet saw Rahul tensely sitting over the couch present in the hallway, once he had entered the big mansion. He sighed a bit and placed his hand over his mate's shoulder in try to gain his attention. Rahul in an instant stood up from the couch and hugged him as tightly as possible. He hadn't noticed Abhijeet was there until Abhijeet made him realise._

 _"Thank God tum aa gae. Mujhe nahi laga tha ki tum aaoge. Mai kabse tumhara intezaar kar raha .." Rahul was blabbering after separating himself from the hug. Abhijeet shushed him as a signal to stop 'cause his voice seemed nothing but a ramble._

 _"Daya kahan pe hai Rahul?", Abhijeet asked getting to the point as soon as his friend stopped. Rahul nodded and lead Abhijeet upstairs whispering a small "chalo" to him._

 _As they started heading upstairs Abhijeet could hear some faint voices. With each step that they crossed, the voice became to build up stronger and hit his ears faster but still he couldn't make out the words it was babbling. When finally the steps were crossed, both Abhijeet and Rahul could clearly understand the broken statements. Abhijeet looked towards Rahul making a brief eye contact with him till he finally asked .._

 _"Rahul yeh.." He trailed off though Rahul knew what he asked. He nodded sadly, "Kabse yahi toh chalu hai Abhijeet!" Suddenly, anger took its place in Abhijeet's eyes as he flared bluntly, "Aur fir bhi tum itni der se niche baithe the?"_

 _Rahul shook his head before answering, "Tum jaisa soch rahe ho vaisa nahi hai Jeet, vo mujhe dekhna hi nahi chahta yaar. Mere paas aur koi chara nahi tha issliye mai .." But he stops abruptly hearing a piercing shriek coming out from a particular direction. Yes, it voice the same voice they were hearing before. Both the lads ran up in a particular direction, Rahul leading while Abhijeet following, but both had flutters in their stomach. And Abhijeet had never ever heard this type of scream would be an understatement but yes, he did had shivers._

 _Rahul pushed open the door once they reached there. He entered inside followed by Abhijeet. And there he was, curled up around in one of the corners of the room. He was shaking and trembling terribly while was dipped in his sweat. His heavy breathing could be heard faintly._

 _Rahul moved a little forwards trying to console him, "Daya koi nahi hai yahan par, shant ho jao." But he was take aback when Daya started shouting at him, "Nahi! Paas mat ana mere tum. Jao yahanse."_

 _"Magar Daya mai .."_

 _"Maine kaha na jao yahanse toh please jao yahanse samjhe?" He screamed loudly in anger. Rahul sighed while running his fingers through his hair looking frustrated. He glanced at Daya once then grabbed Abhijeet by his arm. "Chalo yahanse."_

 _Abhijeet looked at Daya who was in tears now but the angry shade not leaving his face, "Par Rahul Daya.." Rahul shook his head in irritation, "Maine kahan na Jeet, chalo yahanse. Vo khudbakhud normal ho jaega." With that he nearly dragged Abhijeet out of the room closing the room door behind. He left his grip over Abhijeet as soon as they were out. Abhijeet glared at him silently while placing his hands over his waist._

 _Rahul asked after noticing his glare, "Aise kya ghur rahe ho?" Abhijeet shook his head and asked calmly, "Tumhe aise nahi lagta ki tumhe usko sambhalna chahiye tha?"_

 _Rahul let out a sigh. "Kya sambhalta mai usko? Dekha nahi kaise chilla raha tha vo? Kuch nahi, thodi der ke baad shant ho jaega. Tab dekh lena tum use, haan?" He asked with some hope. Abhijeet nodded ._

 _"Tum jaante ho ki wo aise kyun chillaya?" Abhijeet asked trying to figure out what was going on with the lad inside. Rahul shrugged, "Pata nahi. Shayad use hallucinations ho rahe hai. I don't know par uske iss bartav se sabhi ko takleef ho rahi hai. Aur sabse zyada toh vo apne aapko takleef de raha hai."_

 _Abhijeet rubbed his thumb over the corner of his lips speaking, "Rahul lekin mujhe nahi lagta ki yeh sirf hallucinations hai. Khair, vo apne aap hi calm ho jata hai?" Rahul nodded, "Haan. ek do ghante mein vo khud hi calm ho jata hai." Abhijeet nodded, now quietly looking at his feets._

 _Rahul smiled at him and moved forward, "Chalo, tumhe tumhara kamra dikha deta hun. Iss sab ke baremein badmein baat karte hai" Saying so he left from there while glancing at the closed door once more Abhijeet too moved behind Rahul, preparing himself for a new challenge._

* * *

 **A/N Didn't wanted to leave this one incomplete so started with it again. Two of my stories are going to get over soon so there is no harm in updating this right? :D**

 **Give me your opinions guys and let me know if you are interested or not. Will be eagerly waiting for your reviews. Thanks a lot :)**

 **Take Care, Janhvi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I am so damn sorry for not m** **entioning before that this one is inspired from a movie. I am so, so sorry.**

 **Also, sorry for not updating. I'd completely forgot about it till COOLAK Di mentioned it to me.**

 **So I am continuing this again. Thank you so much.**

* * *

 _When Daya calmed down Rahul instantly called Abhijeet to Daya's room. Abhijeet entered the room after knocking the door and saw that Daya was lying on the bed. He had pulled the blanket over his face whereas Rahul was desperately trying to make him comfortable._

 _"Daya..dekho na meri taraf.. Please?" Rahul said in a pleading tone. But Daya didn't show his face. Instead, he shook his head. Abhijeet walked towards Rahul and kept a hand over his shoulder._

 _Rahul looked at him with helplessness and sorrow. Abhijeet just gestured him to be quiet and go out of the room. Rahul looked at him with confusion._

 _"Lekin A-"_

 _Abhijeet instantly signalled him to be quiet. Rahul nodded slowly and stood. Abhijeet motioned him to leave the room so Rahul patted his back and left without making a noise._

 _After his departure, Abhijeet sat beside Daya and said in a soft tone, "Voh chala gaya."_

 _Daya instantly peeked out from his blanket hearing an unknown voice. Abhijeet gave him a warm smile. "Hi, mai..", but he stopped hearing.._

 _"Kya tum insaan ho?"_

 _Abhijeet was surprised but he maintained his calmness saying, "Haan. Mai insaan hi hun..Mera naam Abhijeet hai. Aur tumhara?"_

 _Hearing that, Daya again pulled the blanket over his head. "Daya."_

 _Abhijeet's smile grew thinking this was a start. " 'Daya'..hmm, acha naam hai."_

 _"Janta hun", he said meekly, "Mumma ne rakha hai na, issliye."_

 _Abhijeet nodded slowly. Silence prevailed in the room for sometime. After fifteen minutes, Abhijeet again proposed a question._

 _"Mai tumse ek baat puchu?"_

 _Daya didn't say anything so he initiated, "Tumne mujhse aisa kyun pucha ke 'kya mai insaan hun'?" He tried to keep his voice as soft as possible but Daya didn't say anything. He just shook his head. So Abhijeet tried again._

 _"Batao na Daya.. please?"_

 _"Tum..bhaiya ke dost ho na? Fir tum toh sab bhaiya ko jaakar bata doge..Nahi," shaking head, "mai..mai tumhe kuch bhi nahi batane vala."_

 _Abhijeet shook his head, "Uhun, mai bhaiyo ko kuch nahi bataunga. Pucho kyun?"_

 _Daya again peeked out from his blanket, "Kyun?"_

 _Abhijeet made a face, "Kyunki aapke bhaiya ke pet mein na kuch rehta hi nahi hai. Mera toh usse jhagda ho gaya hai. Mai usse baat hi nahi kar raha toh aapki baat use kaise bataunga bhala?"_

 _"Kya..sa..sachi?" Daya hesitated._

 _Abhijeet nodded. "Ekdum sach."_

 _Daya kept staring at him for a while but then turned his face. "Lekin mai jaanta hun..agar maine aapko sach bata diya toh aap meri baaton ka bilkul yakin nahi karenge aur mera mazaq udaenge."_

 _Abhijeet shook his head negatively, "Bilkul nahi. Mai aapse wada karta hun ke mai aisi koi chiz nahi karunga jisse aapko takleef ho."_

 _"Mai kaise maanlu?" Daya asked, innocently. Abhijeet nodded slowly "Hmm." He stood up, "Theek hai. Aal mujhe nahi batana chahte toh theek hai magar..", he gave him a warm smile, "aapko mujhpar ekbaar bharosa karke dekhna chahiye. Shayad..shayad mai aapki koi madat kar saku?"_

 _Daya glanced at him for once then again covered himself with his blanket. Abhijeet sighed and started moving out of the room. When he reached the door, he stopped to look back at Daya and to his surprise Daya was looking somewhere in the air with scare in his eyes. "Daya..?" He tried to keep his voice low in order to not startle the other one. "Koi hai kya vahan?"_

 _Daya looked at him instantly and shook his head. "Nahi, koi bhi nahi hai." But his eyes were telling otherwise._

 _"Look, I can help you.. Please mujhe batao-"_

 _"Maine kaha na koi nahi hai? Toh koi nahi hai! Tum jao yahanse!" He yelled loudly so Abhijeet backed away. "Okay..theek hai..Mai jaa raha hun, fine? Tum shaant raho. Calm down, 'kay?" Saying so, he left the room and instantly called Rahul. "Hey Rahul, mujhe ek baat batao. Kya Daya humesha hi apne room mein rehta hai?"_

 _"Nahi, Jeet. Voh Breakfast aur Dinner karne niche aata hai. Aur college bhi jaata hai magar pichle ek hafte se college nahi gaya voh."_

 _Abhijeet nodded. "Okay par fir kya voh lunch par niche nahi aata?"_

 _"Nahi. Lunch toh voh apne room mein hi karta hai."_

 _"Hmm..Aur college ke siwa kahi ghumne bhi nahi jaata?..I mean kya uske koi dost nahi hai?"_

 _"Dost? College mein toh koi nahi..School mein the ek do lekin.." his voice dimmed._

 _"Rahul", Abhijeet clicked his tongue,"yaar bataoge nahi toh mai uski madat nahi kar paunga."_

 _"Jeet voh.. exactly toh nahi pata lekin unn logonke parents ne mumma ko kaha tha ki Daya ko unke saath na rehne de. Uske baad fir Daya..usne kabhi unse baat nahi ki."_

 _Abhijeet sighed, opening the door of his room. "Theek hai Rahul..mai dekhta hun."_

 _"Je..Jeet?" He heard Rahul's hesitant voice, "Kya hua hai use? Exactly kya problem hai yaar, mujhe bahot tension ho rahi hai."_

 _Abhijeet smiled. "Tu chinta mat kar. Mai hun na?"_

 _"Hmm..Janta hun. Isiliye toh maine tujhe yahan bulaya."_

 _"Toh bharosa rakho mujhpar, 'kay? Chal ab. Rakhta hun." And he cut the call and took a deep breath._

* * *

 **A/N Please do review if you liked it.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Janhvi.**


	4. Chapter 4

_A day later_ _, after breakfast Abhijeet went in Daya's room. He knocked the door and only after Daya permitted, he entered._

 _"Kya aapko mujhse koi kaam tha?" Daya asked him but Abhijeet shook his head negatively._

 _"Nahi. Mai toh bas tumhe kuch batane aaya tha."_

 _Daya looked at him in confusion, "Kya?"_

 _"Daya", Abhijeet said in a low tone, "Kya tum jaante ho mai kaun hun?"_

 _Daya nodded with same expressions. "Haan. Bhaiya ke dost."_

 _Abhijeet smiled, "Haan, voh toh mai hun lekin..kya tum mere baremein kuch aur bhi jaante hun?"_

 _Daya kept staring at him for a while and then sighed. "Jaanta hun." Abhijeet narrowed his eyes at him. "Aap ek psychiatrist hai, hai na?"_

 _Abhijeet nodded, slowly. Daya added, "Bhaiya ko lagta hai mujhe ek psychiatrist ki zarurat hai. Shayad voh sahi bhi hai lekin", he looked at Abhijeet, "mai nahi jaanta ki aap meri madat kiss tarah kar paenge"_

 _Abhijeet smiled shaking his head, "Wanna play a game?"_

 _"Kya?!"_  
 _"Game!" He said again._

 _Daya shrugged in confusion, "Kaisa game? Truth and dare? Kya aap psychiatrists aise hi boring, baby games khelte ho?"_

 _Abhijeet shook his head not at all offended. "Uhun..Mind-reading. Listen, I'll read your mind aur agar mai sahi hun toh tum darwaze ke taraf ek kadam badhaoge aur agar mai galat hun toh mai darwaze ke taraf ek kadam badhaunga. Jo pehle darwaze ke paas pohochega voh dusre keliye uski man-pasand dish banaega. Done?"_

 _Daya nodded but with a confused face. So Abhijeet asked,_  
 _"Kya hua? Koi problem?"_

 _Daya shrugged, "Was the breakfast not enough for you?"_

 _Abhijeet raised his eyebrow and then laughed. "Its just a game. Hosakta hai mai koi beverage banane keliye kahun."_

 _"Jaise tum chaho."_

 _"Fine. Shuru kare?"_

 _Daya nodded so they both stood up and Abhijeet said, "Jab tumhare grandmother ki death hui thi, tab tumhari maa mere jaise hi ek doctor ke paas gai thi but uss doctor ne aunty-jee ki koi madat nahi ki. Isliye tumhe bhi lagta hai ki mai tumhari koi madat nahi karunga."_

 _Daya glanced at Abhijeet for a while and then took a step towards the door. Abhijeet smiled, forming the next query._

 _"Tumhe dar lagta hai ki tumhari maa ne uss doctor ko apne kuch secrets batae the..aise secrets jo voh kisi ke saath share nahi kar sakti thi."_

 _A look of surprise covered Daya's face and he walked a step towards the door._  
 _"Tumhara bhi koi secret hai jo tum mujhe batana nahi chahte."_

 _Daya sighs, walking one more step ahead. Abhijeet looked at the watch Daya was wearing and said, "Yeh watch tumhe tumhare papa ne di hai."_

 _Daya shakes his head negatively and Abhijeet walks a step further._  
 _"Voh yeh watch cupboard mein bhul gae the."_

 _Abhijeet nodded, saying further. "Tum school mein bahot shant rehte the aur kabhi kisi problem mein nahi fase."_

 _Daya smirked and signalled Abhijeet to walk a step further, who did it wearing a confused expression._

 _"7th grade mein maine school competition mein ek drawing banai thi." Daya spoke, "Maine banaya tha ki ek aadmi ki gardan mein dusre aadmi ne chaku ghusaya hai."_

 _Abhijeet narrowed his eyes at him, "Kya tumne yeh TV par dekha tha, Daya?"_

 _Daya again signaled him to walk a step further, then continued, "School ne mumma ko bulaya tha. They had a meeting. Mumma ro rahi thi, bhaiya ne bhi kaha ke maine galati ki. Fir maine kabhi school mein vaisi drawing nahi banai."_

 _"Toh fir kaisi banai?"_

 _"Rainbows, nadiya, haste hue log, suraj..", he took a small pause and then looked at Abhijeet, "They don't have meetings for rainbows.."_

 _Abhijeet sighed, "They don't."_

 _Daya nodded and asked him, "Ab mai kya soch raha hun?"_

 _Abhijeet smiled and walked a step further, answering "Mujhe nahi pata ki tum ab kya soch rahe ho."_

 _"Mai soch raha tha ki tum ek ache insaan ho", Daya smiled at him, "par tum meri madat nahi kar sakte."_

 _Abhijeet was going to say something when Daya interrupted him, "Bring me a 'Long_ _Black'_ _, will do for me." And he went towards his desk to switch on his laptop._

 _..._

"Lekin tumhe uske baremein itni information mili kahanse?" Pradyuman sir asked in curiosity.

"Rahul se pucha tha maine, sir" Abhijeet answered. "Aur mujhe thoda bahot pata chal gaya tha ki Daya ke saath aakhir kya ho raha hai. Par mujhe laga nahi tha ke Daya khud aakar mujhe sabkuch bata dega."

Pradyuman sir looked at him in shock, "Usne khud aakar tumhe sab kuch bata diya?"

Abhijeet nodded.

...

 _The_ _ _next__ _ _ _day,___ _ _ _ _Rahul____ _ _ _ _ _called_____ _ _ _ _ _ _Abhijeet______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _in_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _the________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _evening_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _to__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _inform___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _him____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _that he'll_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _come______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _late_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _at________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _home_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _due__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _to___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _some____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _official_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _work.______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _requested________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Abhijeet_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _to__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _take___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _care____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _of_____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Daya______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _till_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _then________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and_________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Abhijeet__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _agreed___________________________________ _willingly._

 _ _ _At night___ _ _ _ _when he____ _ _ _ _ _went_____ _ _ _ _ _ _to______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _check_______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _on________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Daya,_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _he__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _didn't___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _knock____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _the_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _door______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _thinking_______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _the________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _other_________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _guy__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _would___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _be____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _asleep_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _by______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _now._______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _But________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _to_________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _his__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _surprise Daya was just___________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _lying______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _on_______________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _the________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _bed._________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _He__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _had pulled___________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _up____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _his_____________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _blanket______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _and_______________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _when________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Abhijeet_________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _entered,__________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _he___________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _flinched.____________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Abhijeet_____________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _stood______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _in_______________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _front of him________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _in_________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _concern, "__________________________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Hey, don't worry. Mai hi hun."____________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _"Aap wapas yahan? Knock karke aana chahiye na?" Daya said, a hint of anger in his tone.____________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Abhijeet glanced at the clock. "Haan par maine socha nahi tha ki tum iss waqt bhi jaag rahe honge. Kher, Rahul der se aane wala hai toh tum soo sakte ho."____________________________________________________

 _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _Daya shook his head negatively, "Mai unke liye nahi jaag raha. Unhe toh kai baar der ho jaati hai."____________________________________________________

 _Abhijeet frowned, "Toh fir?"_

 _Daya bowed his head and started fidgeting with his fingers. Abhijeet tilted his neck, "Agar nahi batana chahte ho toh thik hai. Kya mai jau?"_

 _"Nahi!", Daya exclaimed, "Aap ruk jaiye. Voh khursi hai na vahan..voh yahan lakar aap uspar baith jaiye."_

 _Abhijeet looked at him in confusion. He pulled the chair beside the bed and sat on it. "Bolo."_

 _"Aapne mujhse kaha tha na ki..mai aapko mera..secret batana nahi chahta?" He asked, hesitant. Abhijeet nodded, so he continued. "Well, mai ab aapko voh batane keliye taiyar hun."_

 _Abhijeet looked at him in surprise when heard further._

 _"Lekin uske badlemein aapko bhi mujhe apna secret batana hoga."_

 _"Mera secret?" Abhijeet scowled, "Mere paas toh koi bhi secret nahi hai."_

 _Daya said in a low tone, "Bhaiya ne bataya tha mujhe ke tum aise nahi the pehle. Bahot masti kiya karte the na tum? Itne shaant nahi the."_

 _Abhijeet's face fell, "Acha voh..kya tum sachmein.." he paused, "par agar maine tumhe bata diya toh.."_

 _"Mai bhi kisiko nahi bataunga, promise." Daya interrupted. Abhijeet shook his head, "Baat voh nahi hai..acha theek hai, agar tum wada karte ho ke tum bhi mujhe sabkuch bata doge."_

 _Daya nodded. "Wada."_

...

"Abhijeet? Tumne use sabkuch..?!" Pradyuman sir exclaimed in astonishment.

Abhijeet nodded lowering his gaze, "Jee sir. Maine bata diya..Mai tab sirf yahi soch raha tha ke shayad usse voh mujhpar bharosa karne lagjae."

...

 _"Mai tera saal ka tha tab meri maa mujhe Pradyuman sir ke paas leke gai the. I used to get night terrors. Nightmares aur night terrors mein bahot farq hai. Nightmares mein aap khud jaag sakte ho aur bahot se cases mein voh yaad bhi rehte hai..but night terrors..usmein aapko yaad nahi rehta ki aapne kya sapna dekha tha, infact kuch bhi yaad nahi rehta aur agar aapko kisine jagane ki koshish ki toh aapki maut bhi ho sakti hai.." he explained, "Kabhi kabhi toh aapki aankhein khuli hui hoti hai aur aap chilla bhi rahe hote ho lekin aap jage hue nahi hote. It's that terrifying!"_

 _Daya's mouth parted._

 _"But meri treatment hone se pehle hi maa ka dehant hua, she was suffering from lukemia aur mai anat ho gaya. Bahot mushkil tha mereliye woh sab digest karna par", he smiled, "Pradyuman sir ne mujhe adopt karliya. Meri treatment baaki thi aur voh bhi akele the na, issliye. Unki hi wajah se mai apni zindagi mein aage bad paya. Mai bahot khush rehne lag gaya tha."_

 _He bit his lip, "Mai psychiatrist ban gaya. Mai apne profession se sabse zyada pyaar karta tha. Magar ek raat.." Daya noticed that his voice had become heavy suddenly, "ek raat mujhe ehsaas hua ke maine ek bahot badi galti kardi." he pressed his lips tightly, "Mere paas aae hue logon meinse ek ki mai koi madat nahi kar paya. Aur usne mere samne hi.." He closed his eyes tightly, a tear drop fell from his right eye. He took a deep breath to calm down his nerves. Then continued again, looking at Daya._

 _"Jab mai aur Pradyuman sir hospital se ghar wapas aae tab voh aadmi humare ghar mein tha. Usne humare..mere saamne hi apne aapko..go..goli mar di."_

 _Daya lowered his gaze._

 _"Issliye mai badal gaya. Ab mai vaisa nahi hun jaise hua karta tha aur mere dost, colleagues.." in a low tone, "Pradyuman sir..They don't like the man that I am now, but I don't know how to become the man that I was."_

 _The air fell silent. Abhijeet had stopped completely. He ran a hand through his hair, trying calm his breathes. Daya kept looking at him with moist eyes._

 _"Mujhe mare hue log nazar aate hai."_

 _Abhijeet snapped his head up, "Kya?"_

 _"Haan"_

 _"Kahan?"_

 _"Har jagah." Daya said, looking a bit scared, "voh nahi jaante ki voh mar chuke hai..voh ek dusre ko bhi dekh nahi paate. Voh bas vahi dekhte hai jo voh dekhna chahte hai."_

 _Abhijeet nodded, looking extremely serious. "Kya voh tumhe maarna chahte hai?"_

 _Daya shook his head negatively, "Nahi. Voh log..voh log mujhse baatein karte hai. Voh sab chahte hai ki mai unka kaam karu. Voh chahte hai ki mai unki saari baatein sunu."_

 _"Aur tum kya chahte ho?" Abhijeet asked, knowing if Daya wanted to listen to them or not._

 _"Iske bajae ke mai kya chahta hun," Daya said, "kya yeh kuch aisa ho sakta hai jo mai nahi chahta?"_

 _Abhijeet gave him an affirmative nod._

 _Daya said in a moist tone, "Mai aur dar-dar ke jeena nahi chahta."_

 _Abhijeet suspired._

 _"Kya vo log abhi bhi yahan hai? Iss kamre mein?"_

 _"Haan. Ek mere pair ke paas baithi hui hai, ek darwaze ke paas khada hai aur do jan khidki ke paas."_

 _Abhijeet nodded, "Kya koi aur bhi hai?"_

 _"Ek toh aapke piche hi khada hai, Abhijeet."_

 _Abhijeet looked at him in surprise but didn't turn back._

 _"Kya keh rahe hai voh tumse?"_

 _Daya started in a low tone, "Mere pair ke paas jo ladki baithi hai voh chahti hai ki mai uske ghar jau. Darwaze ke paas ka aadmi keh raha hai ki mai ek khat likhu. Khidki ke paas jo log hai," he glanced at the window, "mai nahi jaanta voh dono kya chahte hai. Mai unki bhaasha nahi samaj pata."_

 _Abhijeet shook his head, "Yeh sab tumse madat maang rahe hai, na Daya? Kya tum inki madat karna chahte ho?"_

 _"Mujhe..nahi pata." Daya said unsure._

 _"Kya matlab?"_

 _Daya pressed his lips. "Matlab..mai chahta hun ke yeh log mera picha chhod de magar mai nahi chahta ke..ke mai kisiko hurt karu."_

 _"Kya yeh log tumhe kisiko hurt karne keliye keh rahe hai?" Abhijeet asked, immediately._

 _Daya shook his head. "Nahi par..what if that's all they want?..Hosakta hai ki yeh log kisiko nuksaan pohochana chahte hai aur mai inka zariya hun?"_

 _Abhijeet sighed. "Daya, tumhe kya lagta hai? Inn logonko kya chahiye?"_

 _Daya bit his lip, "Madat..Unhe sirf meri madat chahiye."_

 _Abhijeet smiled and gave him a nod. "Toh karo unki madat."_

 _"Par," Daya said irritated, "agar unhone mujhse kuch aisa karne ko kaha jisse mujhe yah kisiko chot pohoche toh?"_

 _Abhijeet, in displeasure. "Mujhe nahi lagta ki voh log yeh chahte hai."_

 _"Aapko kaise pata?"_

 _Abhijeet paused before saying, "Ek baar koshish toh karo. Kuch hogaya toh mai hun."_

 _Daya nodded but snuggled under the blanket. Abhijeet sighed, taking it as his cue to leave. He stood up and was going to move out when heard,_

 _"Yug aapse maafi mangna chahta hai, Abhijeet."_

 _Abhijeet's feet stopped. He turned around in shock to face Daya who already had his gaze over Abhijeet._

 _"Tum Yug ko..kaise..?" Abhijeet uttered, "Kya Rahul ne.."_

 _Daya shook his head negatively. "Nahi. Usne nahi, mujhe Yug ne bataya. Yug Gupta."_

 _"Impossible." Abhijeet gulped. "Kya voh..voh bhi yahan hai?"_

 _Daya signalled towards Abhijeet's left. "Vahan khada hai."_

 _Abhijeet looked in that direction but didn't see anyone._

 _"Vo keh raha hai ki tumhe itna guilty hone ki koi zarurat nahi hai. Uske saath jo hua usmein tumhari koi galti nahi hai."_

 _Abhijeet glanced at Daya,_ _"Kya voh sachmein..yahan hai?" Abhijeet's voice choked._

 _Daya nodded. "Agar tumhe mujhpar yakin nahi hai toh mai tumhe bata sakta hun ke usne kya pehna hai..Usne Yello t-shirt pehna hai aur black jeans. Aur uske sir ke right taraf bullet ka nishan hai."_

 _Abhijeet's mouth agape because those were the exact same clothes Yug was wearing when he shot himself._

 _"Usne kaha ki tumhari koi galti nahi thi. Uski bimaari tum chah kar bhi theek nahi kar sakte the, issliye tumhe pachtane ki koi zarurat nahi hai."_

 _"Mai use theek nahi kar sakta tha?" Abhijeet cocked his eyebrow, "Kya matlab?"_

 _Daya again looked at Abhijeet's left side and said in a low tone, "He wasn't ill Abhijeet, he was cursed." Abhijeet nodded, biting his lower lip, Daya continued in the same tone. "Vo keh raha hai ki tum ache ho aur meri madat zarur kar sakte ho. Vo galat tha, aur tum sahi. Bas tum use maaf kardo, voh yahi chahta hai."_

 _A tear fell down from Abhijeet's eye, "Uski jab koi galti hi nahi thi toh..mai use maaf kaise.."_

 _Daya didn't say anything._

 _"Kya voh..kya voh mujhe sun sakta hai Daya?"_

 _Daya looked at a fixed point beside Abhijeet, "Kya tum Abhijeet ko sun sakte ho Yug?" He paused, then turned towards Abhijeet, "Jee. Voh aapko sun sakta hai."_

 _Abhijeet nodded and completely turned towards his left. He fisted his hands and closed his eyes tightly. "Mujhe maaf karna Yug, mujhe tumpar usswaqt bharosa karna chahiye tha. Par mai tumse wada karta hun ke mai fir kabhi vaisi galti nahi karunga." Some tears slid down his cheeks. "I'll be a better doctor.. I'll be a better person Yug. Aur.."_

 _He opened his eyes, smiling a bit, "shukriya.. yahan aane keliye. Babot, bahot shukriya Yug. Thank you so much.."_

 _He snapped his head at Daya when he heard him gasp loudly. Daya instantly sat up throwing away the blanket._

 _"Abhijeet, Yug.. voh..voh chala gaya Abhijeet..Voh chala gaya!"_

 _Abhijeet's mouth parted in confusion. "Chala gaya? Kahan?"_

 _"Voh gayab hogaya! Mai ab use dekh nahi paa raha! He's gone!" Daya exclaimed loudly. Abhijeet took a step backwards. "Kya iska matlab uska kaam hogaya?"_

 _Daya smiled with teary eyes, "Voh itne dino se mere piche tha. Voh chala gaya, mai.."_

 _"Daya?"_

 _Daya stopped his blabbering._

 _"Kya Yug yahan tabse tha jabse mai yahan aaya?" He asked, keenly._

 _Daya shook his head negatively, "Nahi..voh toh yahan pichle teen saalon se tha."_

...  
"Aisa kaise hosakta hai Abhijeet. Yug toh humare saamne hi.."

"Jaanta hun sir." Abhijeet interrupted him, "issliye maine voh topic zyada kheecha nahi. Maine sochliya tha ki mai dusre din Rahul se puch lunga ke kahi usne toh Daya ko nahi bataya yeh sab."

"Toh?" Pradyuman sir asked, "Kya kaha Rahul ne?"  
Abhijeet shook his head.

...

 _"Yug? Yug Gupta? Uske baremein mai Daya ko kyun bataunga Abhijeet?!" Rahul said, irritated._

 _Abhijeet nodded, "Haan Rahul..par kabhi galti se-"_

 _"Nahi yaar." Rahul cut him off. "Mai jaanta hun ki yeh topic tumhare liye kitna sensitive hai. Mai kyun uss baremein kisi aur se baat karu..aur voh bhi Daya se?" Rahul shook his head, disappointed. "Uska saath toh aam subjects par bhi baat karna mushkil hai. Mai kisike maut ki khabar kyun dunga?!"_

 _Abhijeet sighed. He patted Rahul's shoulder and left his room._

 _"Toh kya Daya ko sachmein..?!"_

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ **Interested ya bored?**

 **Please do review.**

 **Thanks a lot.**

 **Take care,**

 **Janhvi.**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Kya kar rahe ho, Daya?"_

 _Rahul's voice startled Daya who immediately closed the notebook in his hands and tried to smile._

 _"Bhaiya, aap? Aaiye na."_

 _Rahul came inside and sat beside him. "Tumne mere sawal ka jawab nahi diya."_

 _Daya knowingly put his hand over the notebook and slid it behind. "Kuch nahi bhai, voh bas agle hafte se college jaane wala hun na, toh usi ki taiyari kar raha tha."_

 _A wide smile took over Rahul's features. "Kya? Sachmein? Yeh toh bahot achi baat hai!"_

 _Daya's heart wrenched seeing the happiness on his brother's face._

 _"Acha tu-"_

 _"Rahul!" Both turned their attention towards the person standing at the door._  
 _"Kya hua Jeet?" Rahul inquired._

 _Abhijeet gestured him to come outside. "Bahar aao, zara kaam hai tumse."_  
 _Rahul's eyes held confusion but he believing that something indeed might be wrong, he gave a final look to Daya and went towards his mate._

 _"Kya hua?"_

 _"Tu chal, mai bata raha hun." Abhijeet pulled him outside, gave a silent nod to Daya and closed the door. Daya sighed in relief once his brother was out of his room but his hand didn't dare touch that notebook again. He just kept staring at it waiting for Abhijeet to come back._

 _On the otherhand, Rahul stood outside his brother's room with his hands on his waist, wearing irritated expressions. Abhijeet turned back after closing the door and finding Rahul's firm gaze upon him, huffed. "Dekh voh zaruri tha."_

 _"Kya zaruri tha?" Rahul asked, looking straight at him._

 _"Tera vahan se bahar nikalna." Abhijeet answered reluctantly. "Aur ek baat."_  
 _"Kya?"_

 _Abhijeet pointed his finger at him. "Aage se bina uski ijazat liye uske room mein pair tak mat rakhna."_

 _Rahul gave him a stern look. "Haan, yeh sahi hai. Tum jao, toh theek, mai jau, toh nahi. Aisa kyun?"_

 _Abhijeet frowned, "Rahul baat ko samjho yaar. Vo nahi chahta ke uska secret kisiko bhi pata chale."_

 _"Mu..mujhe bhi nahi?" Rahul asked in hurt. Abhijeet bit his lip._

 _"Rahul..yaar mai wada karta hun, Daya khud tujhe aakar sab bata dega par filhal use thoda waqt de?" Abhijeet pat his back._

 _But Rahul backed away. "Usne tujhe bataya hai na Jeet?" Abhijeet looked at him in surprise, "Haan? Toh tu mujhe-"_

 _"Rahul please!" Abhijeet interrupted, "mai tujhe isswaqt kuch nahi bata sakta. Yeh kaam Daya ko khud karna padega. I am-" Guilt pondered over Abhijeet's heart seeing the hope in Rahul's eyes vanishing, "I am sorry yaar."_

 _Rahul nodded, pressing his lips against eachother. Abhijeet tried to say something more but Rahul walked away from there uttering, "I understand."_

 _Abhijeet shook his head in disappointment. "Bas gussa karlo aur baat khatam.." he kept staring for some moments in the direction Rahul went, then jerked his head knocking on Daya's door. "Khudhi sab samaj jaega."_

 _He opened the door to a disturbed Daya who immediately stood up from his place._

 _"Abhijeet, bhaiya ko-"_

 _"Kuch nahi pata chala, relax." He interrupted Daya calmly. Daya took a sigh of relief and sat back, placing his hand on the notebook. Abhijeet narrowed his eyes at it. "Vaise, likh kya rahe the tum?"_

 _Daya followed his gaze. "Yeh?" He opened the book and presented it infront of Abhijeet who took it in his hands and started reading it. But understanding nothing he glanced at Daya in utter confusion._

 _"Aap itna zor mat daliye apne dimag pe, yeh language aapke samajh mein nahi aaegi."_

 _"Kya matlab?" Abhijeet asked, sitting down beside him, "Koi secret language hai kya?"_

 _Daya shook his head, "Nahi. Voh..yaad hai maine aapse kaha tha ki do aise bhi hai jinki bhasha mujhe samajh nahi aati?" Abhijeet nodded, "Toh bas mai vahi likh raha tha joh voh keh rahe hai take badmein translate kar saku."_

 _Abhijeet nodded grimly. "Agar aisa hai toh.." He took out his phone and opened translator, "Isimein daalke dekhlo."_

 _Daya took his phone and smiled. He started translating everything very carefully. Abhijeet patiently waited for him. After some mere minutes he saw that Daya was no more writing anything but just staring at the page, so he shook him gently but that gentle touch too caused Daya's body to jerk loudly._  
 _"Daya?" Abhijeet uttered in surprise, "kya hua?"_

 _Daya's hands shivered as he handed down the page to Abhijeet, whispering, "Yeh ek cancer patient the. Inhone mujhe uss hospital ka address diya hai jahan inki maut hui. Wahan unki wife bhi admit hai. Yeh chahta hai ke mai uske bete ke liye ek family dhundu."_

 _Abhijeet gave him a slow nod, carefully observing his actions. "Aur kuch?"_

 _Daya looked away. "Inki wife..uss bache ki maa..un..unke paas zyada din nahi.." he stopped feeling a lump in his throat._

 _Abhijeet sighed feeling his concern for the child. He patted his back, "Yeh unusual toh nahi haina, Daya? It's fine."_

 _Daya kept a firm gaze over him, then broke out in a dry grin, "Kaash aap meri tarah inn logonko dekh paate, Abhijeet. Fir aap aisa kabhi nahi kehte." Abhijeet's mouth parted but Daya shook his head, "Kher, chhodiye." Pointing at something in the air, but not looking at it. "Abhi yeh bhi baaki hai. Ek baar iska bayan leliya, fir hum sochenge ki aage kya karna hai. Theek hai na?"_

 _Abhijeet gave him a silent smile with a positive nod. Daya didn't return it but got back to his work while Abhijeet kept watching him ask questions, write down answers and recheck if he'd done it correct. It was a little awkward for Abhijeet. His eyes wandered around the whole room, wondering how many souls would actually be cutting through him right now but he was at ease, because Daya had indeed told him that they see only what they want to see. He knew he wouldn't be on that list or he hoped so. But then too it was scary. Just the mere thought of something trapped in afterlife being in the same room as you was scary._

 _And Daya too was shivering as he talked to those spirits. Abhijeet knew he was terrified but didn't let it show. He wondered how Daya controlled himself infront of other people. Abhijeet had his own experience so trusting Daya wasn't too difficult for him, but others?.. Knowing Daya's family, even Rahul won't trust him, let alone his parents._

 _"Abhijeet?" Daya's sudden voice startled him._  
 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Yeh dekhiye." He gave him the notebook. "Yeh inke ghar ka address hai. Yeh bas itna chahte hai ki mai agle Sunday ko inke ghar jau. Aage ka sab yeh mujhe ussi waqt bata denge."_

 _Abhijeet nodded, reading the address. "Dono pasmein hi hai."_

 _"Haan magar", Daya looked at the chair near the window and gulped, "voh ladki..uska ghar thoda dur hai. Tumkur mein."_

 _"Usne kya kahan?"_

 _"She was poisoned by her stepmother." Daya said. "Usne kaha ki aage ka voh ghar chalkar hi bataegi."_

 _"Mere khayal se ek aur bhi tha na Daya?"_

 _Daya nodded. "Haan lekin uska kaam hogaya."_

 _"Acha?" Abhijeet exclaimed in surprise. "Kya kaam tha uska?"_

 _Daya bit his lip. "Uska adha sar kuchal gaya hai..pata nahi kya hua uske saath. Use bas apni bachchi keliye ek letter likhna tha aur date apne marne ke pehle ki daali hai. Maine likh diya." He opened his drawer and removed an envelope. "Lekin pata nahi post kahan karu."_

 _Abhijeet suspired. "Ek kaam karo, mujhe dedo."_

 _Daya, in confusion, "Aap kya karoge."_

 _Abhijeet shrugged. "Mai ise post kar dunga."_

 _"Kaise?"_

 _"Aapke bhaiya se kehkar." Daya's face fell so, Abhijeet added in a soft tone. "Don't worry. Mai keh dunga ke mera koi letter hai. Fir voh sawal nahi puchega."_

 _"Hmm." Daya sat down tiredly. Abhijeet frowned. "Tumse ek baat puch sakta hun?"_

 _"Puchiye." He whispered._

 _"Tum Rahul ko kuch batana kyun nahi chahte?"_

 _That question silenced Daya and Abhijeet waited for him patiently. He knew Rahul was much of a sceptical person but he would definitely understand Daya._  
 _"Mai nahi chahte ke," in an extremely low tone, "voh bhi mujhe pagal samjhe."_  
 _Abhijeet's eyes widened. "Daya, please..tum pagal nahi ho aur Rahul yeh baat achese jaanta hai."_

 _Daya shook his head negatively, running a hand through his hair. "Jab hum chote the na Abhijeet, tab dad hume magics dikhate the. Mujhe voh sab bahot pasand the, sabse favourite toh voh coin vali thi lekin.." Downing his head, "Bhaiya ko bachpan se hi yeh sab chize achi nahi lagti. Jabbhi mai unhe koi jaadu dikhane ko kehta, he used to get so mad! Voh zarurat se zyada rational hai. Voh nahi samjhenge Abhijeet." A tear crawled down his cheeks. "Meri family kabhi nahi samjhegi."_

 _Abhijeet knew there was something more to it because of the previous term tear 'bhi'.Also, that tear wasn't for what Daya spoke out loud. But he let it slip sensing Daya's discomfort._

 _"Tum koshish toh karo." Abhijeet mumbled._  
 _Daya, looking away momentarily, "Nahi Abhijeet, please..yeh topic nahi."_

 _Abhijeet sighed. "Koi baat nahi. Tum tayar ho jao. Aaj hospital chalna haina?"_  
 _Daya gave him a slight nod, so Abhijeet smiled at him and opened the door when heard._

 _"Abhijeet?"_

 _He turned around._

 _"Aapko toh.." Daya gulped, "Aapko toh mujhpar bharosa hai na?"_

 _Abhijeet furrowed his eyebrows, nodding. "Haan Daya, of course. Agar nahi hota toh mai tumhari madat hi nahi karta."_

 _Daya pressed his lips against each other and downed his head. Abhijeet took it as his cue to leave. He headed towards Rahul's rooming closing the door behind._

 _He had noticed it many times. It's not about someone else trusting him, it's that Daya himself didn't trust his intuitions. There were so many instances where he'd noticed that Daya had self-esteem issues. It's normal for a sixteen year old teen and it's even normal for a person like Daya. He's been suffering since childhood. Maybe that's why Daya is not that afraid of staying alone. He's gotten used to it. But just imagining a child staying amongst dead..Wow! Now that's what you actually call scary!_

 _..._

"Maine voh letter Rahul ko dediya. Maine usse kaha ke kuch personal hai issliye usne zyada sawal bhi nahi puche."

Pradyuman sir nodded, asking in a soft tone. "Hospital mein kya hua."

Abhijeet, in a doleful tone. "Bade sahi waqt par pohoche hum wahan, sir."

 _..._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_ _ **Sorry. I know yeh thoda boring tha but it was the need of the story. Next chap will be good, I promise.**_

 _ **Will update soon but at the same time if I disappear, please understand. I've got boards to give. :/**_

 ** _'WAN' is on its last chapter. I am working on it and it'll need more time._**

 ** _Thank you._**

 _ **Love you all.**_

 _ **Take care,**_

 ** _Janhvi._**


End file.
